Several radiopharmacological techniques are known to monitor ventricular cardiac performance. Contrast angiography, radionuclide tracer injection using scintillation counters, and nuclear gated blood pool scanning are representative of the clinically-approved medical procedures.
The diagnostic usefulness of the known medical procedures is limited by the narrow range of patient activities permitted when the tests are administered. Typically, the ventricular activity of the heart is monitored only in a basal state or under a carefully controlled stress condition during clinical or laboratory patient testing. The heart dysfunction which may be precipitated in the performance of the activities of daily living, as well as the relative duration of certain degrees of such dysfunction, are thereby lost to the cardiologist with an attendant disadvantage to modern diagnosis, therapy planning, and cardiac patient health.